No Longer An Angel
by PeopleHelpThePeople
Summary: When Edward left Bella had to rebuild her entire life again. Making new, much more interesting friends, who more then helpful with turning her into a new and improved person. Of course one little afternoon of fun almost proved fatal. He returns...


Bella rose from her bed and started down at the ground.

For a few minutes she would stay in the position until realizing that it hadn't been a dream, Edward had left because he had grown tired of her. She no longer satisfied him. Bella Swan had fallen for his tricks and became dependent on him. The most handsome Edward Cullen had become her drug and she floated in a blissful high and ignored all those who were important to her. She walked over them as if they were cheap objects not worth paying attention to.

Grimacing she asked herself what had happened during those months with him. Never in her life had she acted that way before, befriending him and making such an irresponsible decision. All her life she had been careful and cautious of those she met. Renee was the one who took risks and laughed at death.

Everyday Bella played with death and it had almost come, on her 18th birthday. Jasper Hale would have killed her if Edward had just been a fraction of a second late. Yet she wasn't effected by the near death experience. It was only when Edward had left her did she realize how careless she had become. If one mistake had happened, if one of the Cullen's had went over the edge she would be dead. Charlie and Renee would have to burry their daughter.

All those months she knew the risk and continued to dance with death, aware of the pain she would cause her parents.

That is what disgusted her the most. She threw away everything to be with him and in the end he just threw her away like a cheap thing, like she had done with her friends.

No, Edward wasn't the reason why she continuously cried at night, nor why she couldn't bare to speak to anyone without freezing and becoming pale. Guilt prevented her from speaking. How could she face them knowing what she did. She wasn't good enough for their precious time. They were better off without her. No one deserved her as a friend.

Clenching her fists she walked into the bathroom and started in the mirror. Like every other morning she hated what she saw. Pale face, long wimpy hair, and empty brown eyes.

"I've been so stupid," she said to herself, "to think he would love some plain Jane. He was toying with me, and everyone knew it too. I made a fool out of myself."

Glaring at her image she turned on the faucet and continued with brushing her teeth and hair. Growing angry as she couldn't turn her hair into the beauty Edward had claimed it to be. It didn't shine like the sun and refused to become smooth like silk.

Finally she threw down her brush and in a fit of rage grabbed scissors from the drawers and cut a lock of. It fell to the ground and her heart felt some what lighter. She grabbed a larger piece and snipped again. With each hair loss she felt so much better. Looking in the mirror her hair was very short and resembled Alice's in a way, but more poofy and sticking out in every direction. So disorderly. There was nothing perfect about it.

For several long moments Bella waited for the regret to set in but it never came. Sweeping the hair into the trashcan she washed it out and brushed it back. Her face no longer looked so…angelic like Edward had claimed. She looked more like a trouble maker who had done something mischievous.

Stepping out into the hallway she ran her fingers through her hair and grinned. She felt like a completely different person.

Going back into her room she poured all her clothing onto the bed and securitized every single thing. None of these clothes complimented her at all, they hid her body and blended quite well into the background. It's shocking that she had the entire school's attention in just these clothes.

After changing into something that would do for now, Bella looked one more time in the mirror.

Maybe not the best way to start a new day but considering that's all she could do at the moment it wasn't an awful way to start it either. She doubted that Edward Cullen would ever come back into her life again, but if he did, he wouldn't even recognize her.

She wouldn't be same girl he once knew.

Bella Swan wouldn't exist anymore.


End file.
